Gaiken to Naimen: The Unseen
by Nakajima Ayumu
Summary: Kumpulan one-shot yang settingannya (bisa dibilang) berbarengan dengan Gaiken to Naimen. [ chap 3—sang maestro dan teman-teman ajaibnya. ]
1. he might or might not understand

—_TUUT. TUUT. TUUT._

_BIIIP._

Layar ponsel ungu yang dipandanginya menggelap seketika, dan ia hanya menghela nafas kesal.

Sesekali ia mencuri-curi pandangannya ke arah jendela kamarnya-kembang api masih riuh menyala dari taman kota. Sesekali angin ringan musim panas menyibak rambut violetnya. Terpana sih, merasa nyaman sih. Tapi dalam hati ia justru memikirkan hal lain.

"Ada gitu ya senpai yang nggak aware sama kelakuan kouhainya sendiri..."

(Mana ia tahu kalau itu bukan pesta biasa.)

* * *

**Gaiken to Naimen: The Unseen**

.

[ kumpulan halaman yang hilang dari buku cerita penuh warna miliknya ]

.

Inazuma Eleven GO/CS/Galaxy (c) Level-5

**Warning:** OOC. Gaje. Typo seliweran karena gaya bahasa nyampur. Indikasi membingungkan. Genre ganti-ganti mendadak. Disarankan baca Gaiken to Naimen dulu biar nggak bingung, tapi gapapa juga sih.

I only own the story tho. Idea resemblances are just coincidence.

* * *

[ i. he might or might not understand ]

* * *

Kalau diingat baik-baik, semuanya bermula sejak ia pulang dari minimarket di dekat apartemennya. Hari sudah beranjak gelap, tentu saja—banyak sekali yang harus ia beli untuk keperluannya selama paling tidak sebulan.

Sekolahnya sudah libur sejak lama—oooh yay, sempat-sempatnya ia selebrasi lagi dalam hati—dan tidak banyak tugas yang ia dapatkan sebelum liburan, jadi semuanya bisa diselesaikan bahkan sebelum hari ke-3 liburan. Sebagai kapten tim sepak bola dari sebuah sekolah yang reputasinya cukup populer, sudah tentu ini contoh yang sangat baik.

(Apa sih yang kurang dari seorang Kishibe Taiga, kata orang-orang.)

Padahal ia sering berpikir kalau ia tidak se-spesial yang dikatakan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Nilai bagus cuman gara-gara rajin belajar, muka ganteng karena pemberian Tuhan, banyak temannya karena memang dasarnya ia baik hati, atau lebih tepatnya "kalo yang dari sekolah lain sih cuman sekedar kenal."

Dan tepat saat pikirannya berkecamuk, kakinya baru saja melewati taman kota saat ia mendengar kompilasi 2 suara sekaligus—genjrengan gitar dan riuh rendah suara anak-anak.

Benar saja saat ia intip ke dalam gerbang taman, sekelompok besar anak-anak sedang tertawa-tawa melompat-lompat di tengah taman.

_Ada yang nggak beres,_ pikirnya—dan memutuskan untuk tetap berada disana, mengintip dari gerbang taman kota. Supaya tidak ketahuan, tentu saja.

Riuh rendah suara anak-anak itu merendah sesaat, kemudian terdengar kecil suara orang mengobrol, dan riuh itu meninggi lagi, disusul kembang api berbagai macam warna dan bentuk. Kerumunan orang itu mulai menyebar ke berbagai macam tempat, dan salah satunya dapat ia lihat dengan jelas—

—sebentar. Itu yang coklat-coklat ngebling—itu Matsukaze, ya?

Berarti itu semua teman-teman seangkatannya di Raimon gitu? Ngapain mereka semua pesta-pestaan, sudah jam segini pula?

Niatnya sih sekarang sudah berubah, dari yang maunya hanya memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan sekarang jadi ingin menerobos dan ceramahin itu anak-anak semua.

"Kalian tuh, malam-malam gini kok malah pesta! Kalian masih kecil, jiwa kalian masih pyua, sadarlaaah! Jangan biarin diri kalian terseret dalam dunia orang dewasa yang kelam!" Bahkan membayangkan dirinya berbicara seperti itu kepada mereka sudah membuat Kishibe merasa seperti senpai yang bertanggung jawab.

Sadarlah, Kishibe. Kalian tuh beda sekolah. Bisa dikira senpai yang seenaknya ikut campur urusan kouhainya karena datang tiba-tiba loh.

(Tapi dia memang tamu nggak diundang kan, dengan mengintip seperti ini?)

Tunggu. Gimana kalau seandainya mereka nggak seekstrim yang ia kira? Bisa jadi ini hanya perayaan ulang tahun salah seorang di antara mereka kan?

Saat itulah Kishibe merasa ia perlu membebankan tanggung jawab ini kepada senpai mereka yang asli.

* * *

Menjejakkan kakinya dalam apartemen lumayan mewah berlantai 25 itu, tangannya masih belum dapat lepas dari ponsel ungunya. Paling hanya berganti tangan karena kepegalan membawa tas belanja yang seberat alaihim.

Kakinya sudah hafal jalan yang biasa ia tempuh, tentu saja—kalau tidak ia sudah akan tersasar ke tempat lain karena terlampau fokus ke ponselnya.

Pijakkan menuju lantai abu-abu, tekan tombol 15, dan pintu lift pun tertutup. Semua sudah di luar kepalanya.

Sementara ia merasa tubuhnya seperti diangkat ke atas dengan kotak itu, ia melayangkan pandangannya sesekali pada sekelilingnya, ponselnya menengger di telinganya.

Tombol nomor 7 menyala tiba-tiba.

Dan Kishibe sepenuhnya mengabaikan hal itu.

Ia hanya memfokuskan pendengarannya pada suara tuut-tuut yang muncul dari ponselnya—ah, kenapa teman sesama kaptennya itu belum juga menjawab?

Bahkan saat lift berbunyi TUNG dan layarnya menunjukkan angka 7, sampai pintu liftnya terbuka dan tidak menampakkan siapa pun, Kishibe justru berdecak kesal—_bah, teleponnya nggak diangkat-angkat mulu sih._

Untuk sesaat ia harus menyerah terlebih dahulu saat lift berbunyi TUNG sekali lagi dan layarnya menunjukkan angka 15.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, seorang anak berambut abu-abu tertentu terbangun dari tidurnya untuk menemukan smartphone miliknya berkedip-kedip hijau.

_Kalo gitu sih biasanya missed call,_ pikirnya, _wajar aja sih—tadi malem lupa matiin hape AAAAAAH._

Dan wajahnya sempurna terpaku saat ia membuka kunci ponselnya dan menemukan sebanyak 30 missed call bertanggal kemarin malam, semua dari satu kontak yang sama.

Kishibe Taiga, kapten tim sepak bola SMP Kidokawa Seishuu, rivalnya saat Holy Road waktu itu—kenapa tiba-tiba meneleponnya?

Jujur, hari ini Shindou Takuto sedang mujur kebanjiran pulsa dari kemarin, maka akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelepon mantan rivalnya.

TUUT, TUUT, TUUT—

"…_ya, Kishibe disini."_

Yastaga, baru bangun tidur ceritanya? Alis Shindou berkedut. "Gue nggak ngerti ngapain lo nelpon gue dari tadi malem plis. Sampe 30 miskol pula. Tadi malem gue tidurnya kecepetan, maap—"

"—_YASTAGA SHINDOUUUUU GUE TELPON-TELPON DARI KEMAREN LO KEMANA AJAA. INI SOAL KOUHAI LO TADI MALEM, LO HARUS TAU—"_

"Kalem, bro." Shindou memasang wajah _you-don't-say._ "Gue nggak ngerti, lo ada masalah apa sama kouhai-kouhai gue? Kok tiba-tiba."

"…_.gue liat mereka kemaren pesta-pesta di taman itu, uhuk—haaa—mereka ngapain?"_

Shindou masih terdiam dengan awesome-nya.

"….oh. Itu doang?"

"_Ebuset, hampir aja gue samperin mereka saking paniknya mereka bakal macem-macem…"_

Shindou terdiam beberapa saat lagi, sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil.

"…_.Shindou lo kenapa."_

"Untung nggak lo samperin mereka kemaren malem."

"_Loh kenapa?"_

"Kouhai-kouhai gue waktu itu kedatengan anak baru, cuman mereka baru selebrasi tadi malem," Shindou menghela nafasnya, dari suaranya terdengar jelas kalau ia sedang tersenyum. "Mungkin karena katanya yang gue denger sih anak baru itu pendek banget jadi mereka nggak terlalu sadar sama keberadaannya."

"…_jadi gitu? Gitu doang?"_

"Iyeh. Sekarang udah jelas kan semuanya?"

"_Sipsip iya maaf ngganggu ya, makasih—"_

"—iyeh." BIP, panggilan pun berakhir.

Setelah menaruh teleponnya di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya, Shindou bangkit perlahan dari tempat tidurnya, melangkah pelan menuju jendela di dekat pianonya. Ada satu hal yang melintasi pikirannya saat ia membuka tirai dan melihat langit pagi—

"—Kishibe yang sewot pagi-pagi itu wow banget ya."

Di ujung lain, sementara itu, Kishibe memandangi ponselnya dengan muka bengong pangkat tiga.

"Salah denger gue kali ya—masak iya dia nggak dinotis karena pendek? Nishizono yang cuman segitu aja masih bisa gue notis."

* * *

_[ —tsuzuku. ]_

* * *

_author's note._

Fiuh, fiuh banget. Sip, halaman pertama sudah selesaaai! /o/

Dan aku emang seriusan pas bilang mau banyak kontribusi ke FIEI pake GtN!AU… iyasih waktu itu bilangnya cuman niat, tapi kayaknya aku mulai pengen beneran deh. /ngek

(Ide di lift-nya nyolong dari salah satu cerita di Saya In Underworld loh~ /terus)

Kenapa harus Kishibe of all people, betewe? Jujur sihya, dia kan orangnya perhatian gitu sama orang lain di sekitarnya, ya nggak sih? Jarang nongol sih, tapi aku punya image kalo dia itu senpai yang perhatian banget sama semua orang yang ia tahu dan yang deket sama dia, gitu~ /bilangajangebias

Oke, sekian dulu dariku, dan makasih udah baca! ;u;)/

Salam loncat,  
Ayumu N.

* * *

**P.S.:** [ plot twist—gimana kalo seandainya yang barengan sama Kishibe dan mencet tombol no.7 di lift itu…. antara Kido atau Kuroko? Salah anime sih, tapi kan pas tuh, aura keberadaannya sama-sama tipis dan insial nama belakangnya sama-sama K NGEHEHEHE ;u; ]


	2. she's unseenly happy for you too

_Inazuma Eleven GO/CS/Galaxy (c) Level-5_

_**Warning:**__ OOC. Gaje. Typo seliweran karena gaya bahasa nyampur. Indikasi membingungkan. Disarankan baca Gaiken to Naimen dulu biar nggak bingung, tapi gapapa juga sih._

_I only own the story tho. Idea resemblances are just coincidence._

* * *

**Gaiken to Naimen: The Unseen**

[ kumpulan halaman yang hilang dari buku cerita penuh warna miliknya ]

.

.

* * *

[ ii. she's unseenly happy for you too ]

* * *

2 Juli 2013, pukul 16.00.

"...Sakura, kayaknya gue nggak yakin bisa nyanyi malam nanti."

Sedetik kemudian, kedua mata yang baru saja dipanggil membulat heran. Tangannya berhenti mengotak-atik isi plastik kresek besar yang sudah ia bawa dalam perjalanan menuju tempat ini—atau untuk persisnya, kediaman keluarga Sorano yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

"—Aoi, jangan bilang..."

"—iyep." Kemudian yang dipanggil Aoi terbatuk kencang, tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya dan tangan kirinya menggenggam gitarnya erat. "Gue—kayaknya—seraknya kumat."

Dengan sigap Sakura menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabat di sebelahnya itu. "Nggak apa-apa kok. Gue nggak maksa. Lagian gue udah nyiapin rencana _backup_ kalau sekiranya ada masalah beneran kayak gini."

"Oh—ya?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Yup. Walaupun entar yang nyanyi tinggal 2 orang sih."

Aoi berhenti terbatuk, pandangannya mengarah pada iris safir di depannya. "Berarti gue cuman main doang, gapake nyanyi?"

"Eeeeh! Jangan ngomong lebih banyak dari itu lagi."

"Iya iya maap."

Sakura bangkit dari ranjang yang ia duduki, berjalan menuju satu-satunya jendela di kamar bernuansa biru itu dan membuka tirainya, menampilkan langit yang sudah berdominasi oranye cerah.

"Gue... bodoh banget ya."

Sakura menoleh cepat dan menemukan Aoi yang sudah meringkuk di atas kasurnya. Tangannya erat mendekap gitar coklatnya.

"Udah dari 3 minggu yang lalu sejak dia pindah, dan gue nggak sama sekali banyak kontak sama dia. Kalian sih enak, bisa hangout bareng. Gue berduaan sama dia aja belom pernah." Suaranya terdengar serak dan bergetar. "Bahkan sampai sekarang juga... apa gue emang nggak ditakdirkan untuk bener-bener bisa ngebantuin dia?"

Melihat air mata yang mulai mengalir dari sahabatnya sekaligus manager klub sepakbola itu, Sakura hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Lo juga udah banyak bantuin kok." Sakura berjalan pelan menuju Aoi dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Lo udah mau ngajarin gue lagu yang mau kita mainin nanti malem, udah mau bantuin kita nyari orang dan tanggal yang bagus, semangat pula pas belanja tadi—dan hei! Kalo bukan lo yang nyemangatin gue waktu awal liburan itu, mungkin gue udah bakalan nyerah kali."

"Tapi soal Konoha—"

"Lo secara nggak langsung udah sering kontak hati kok sama dia. Tanpa sepengetahuan dia, lo udah ngebantu dia banyak banget," Sakura melemaskan otot-otot lengannya. "Emang sih, lo jarang bisa ngobrol-ngobrol pribadi sama dia... tapi yaah~"

Untuk sesaat, hanya ada bunyi mesin AC yang mengisi keheningan di kamar itu.

"~yaah, gue kehabisan kata." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menuju langit, dan Aoi perlahan duduk di atas kasurnya. "Tapi yang jelas, kontribusi lo buat dia udah banyak banget. Lo udah semacam dalang terselubung disini. Jangan remehin itu. Gue yakin dia juga pasti seneng."

Aoi terbatuk lagi, dan Sakura menyodorkan cangkir teh hangatnya padanya.

"Nih. Lumayan buat angetin tenggorokan. Udah, dari sini jangan ngomong lebih banyak dari ini."

Aoi hanya mengangguk maklum.

* * *

Malam itu, selain obrolan-obrolan kecil antara dirinya, Matatagi dan Sakura, Aoi tidak berbicara banyak. Ia tahu betul apa yang harus ia kerjakan—_"Mainkan dengan tenang. Gapake suara."_

Bahkan sinar matanya saat sudah melihat Konoha pun tidak berubah sama sekali. Hanya tangannya yang bergerak lincah memainkan kunci-kunci gitar yang sudah ia latihterus-menerus selama 3 minggu yang lalu, terus saja menyunggingkan senyum sambil sesekali melirikkan matanya ke arah Konoha.

Dimana yang bersangkutan juga memandanginya dengan kilat kagum.

Aoi dapat membacanya dengan jelas, dan itu tidak mengganggu konsentrasinya sama sekali_—"Aoi-chan demi apa..."_

Bahkan walaupun sesi bermain gitarnya sudah selesai, dan ia menemukan dirinya berdiri di depan Konoha dan terapit teman-teman sekelasnya, ia tetap tidak bersuara sedikitpun. Konoha yang saat itu sedang berbicara dengan Sakura, sesekali melayangkan pandangannya ke arahnya.

_Tolong, maaf kalo gue selama ini nggak bisa dekat sama lo._

Aoi hanya tersenyum simpul. _Yang ada sih gue yang harus minta maaf._

Seiring dengan iringan bersahutan kembang api di atas langit beberapa saat kemudian, kerumunan anak-anak itu segera berhamburan untuk menikmati kembang api, bahkan keempat sahabat itu juga terpisah entah kemana, menyisakan hanya dirinya dan Konoha di tengah-tengah taman kota itu.

Aoi masih memandang langit saat ia menyadarinya.

"Konoha, ada yang gue bisa tulisin nggak?"

Yang dipanggil berjengit. Jujur, ini baru pertama kalinya Aoi berbicara langsung padanya, dan ia sudah meminta sesuatu? "Ng-nggak ada sih..."

Aoi sudah terlanjur mengeluarkan pulpen birunya, sementara itu. "Tangan lo deh, coba mana." Ia tersenyum lagi, kemudian.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Konoha mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Aoi meraih tangan itu dan menggoreskan sesuatu di atasnya.

_Hari ini—satu sejarah sudah terukir, dan satu orang sudah berubah._

Pulpen kembali dimasukkannya dalam saku celananya, dan ia tersenyum cerah. "Kalo udah pulang nanti, tulisin ini di buku lo, _ne_?"

Konoha tersenyum membalas. "Oke! Gue pastiin tulisannya bakal masih ada pas pulang nanti!"

Dan malam itu, kedua anak itu kembali mendapatkan impian terselubungnya—Konoha berhasil mengobrol banyak dengan Aoi yang dulu jarang sekali berbicara padanya, dan Aoi berhasil melakukan brofist dengan sahabat barunya.

Bagi Konoha dulu, Aoi memang terlihat sedikit dingin karena jarang berbicara dengannya, tapi ia tidak mengetahui hal yang sesungguhnya—Aoi berusaha untuk beramah-tamah kepadanya dengan tingkah lakunya dan gesturnya, dan bukan dengan kata-kata.

Tidak terlihat bagi Konoha, namun Aoi berhasil menyatakan perasaannya walaupun bukan dengan suaranya sendiri secara langsung.

* * *

_[ —tsuzuku. ]_

* * *

_author's note._

AYEEEEEEEEEEE WHATSAPP EVERYBODEH AYUMU'S IN THE HOUSE BROOH—/dilindes/

Jadi yah, maaf banget untuk update yang ngadet sebulan ini. Seriusan aku ndak tau mau ngedeskripsiin Aoi kayak gimana. Kalau aku boleh curcol disini, draf awalnya itu dimulai pake kalimat deskripsi, bukan langsung dialog. Itu juga baru diganti tadi siang pas batere hape tinggal 4%, di jam bahasa Inggris yang lagi gabut, sudah gitu hujan pula. DUH INDAHNYAA~ /digiles/

Dan juga, chap ini sebenernya bentuk pelampiasan atas plothole di Gaiken to Naimen yang asli—dimana Aoi malah kubikin jaraang banget interaksinya sama Konoha dan quotenya dari chapter 4 nggak kumasukin di chapter 5. Huuuuuft, sekali lagi maafkan aku! _(:'3_/

Abis itu, ndak ada apa-apa lagi sih, ehehe. Sekian dulu dariku, (maaf ngerant tetiba!) dan makasih sudah baca! /o/

Salam loncat,  
Ayumu N.

* * *

**P.S.:** [ last song on play: Super Nuko World – Soraru & Mafumafu ]

Iya sih lagunya ngebling bahagia, tapi kok kayaknya kontras banget yah sama nyao-nyao ngebasnya Soraru huehehehe—gakdeng bercanda baang. ;u; /digilesV2/


	3. the jomplang-senpais and their life

_Inazuma Eleven GO/CS/Galaxy (c) Level-5_

_**Warning:**__ OOC. Gaje. Typo seliweran karena full bahasa gaul. Indikasi membingungkan. Disarankan baca Gaiken to Naimen dulu biar nggak bingung, tapi gapapa juga sih._

_I only own the story tho. Idea resemblances are just coincidence._

* * *

**Gaiken to Naimen: The Unseen**

[ kumpulan halaman yang hilang dari buku cerita penuh warna miliknya ]

.

.

* * *

[ iii. the jomplang-senpais and their life ]

* * *

Kayaknya enak banget yah, punya temen pindahan yang baru—itu yang sering banget gue pikirin akhir-akhir ini.

Bukan apa-apa sih. Libur musim panas baruu aja mulai, tapi disinilah gue, berkutat kembali dengan tumpukan tebal buku dan tugas-tugas. Mending itu buku tentang sejarah musik dan segala macem yang lain. Ini apaan, sumpeh gue capek banget sama lingkaran dan garis singgungnya.

(Plis, gue gatel banget mau main piano pulang nanti.)

Kalo gue pikir baik-baik, gue yakin apa yang baru gue bilangin ke Kishibe pagi tadi itu salah. Gue nggak yakin mereka baru selebrasi kemaren cuman gara-gara anak baru itu telat dinotis.

Maklumlah, jiwa orang baru bangun kan belom sepenuhnya balik. :D

Eniwei, bukan ada tujuannya gue masih di sekolah hari ini. Gue disuruh guru buat jadi mentor untuk temen-temen seangkatan gue yang nilainya jelek-jelek di Matematika. Antara mau ketawa atau nangis ini, beneran. Ketawa lega karena nggak banyak yang gue ajarin, nangis karena itu sahabat deket gue—atau lebih persisnya, semuanya lambat nyerap.

Terutama satu anak putih jabrik berheadband item itu. Dari abis gue keliling kelas buat ngebetulin jawaban yang lain yang rata-rata udah ngerjain 6 soal, lah dia satu soal aja kagak kelar-kelar.

"Woi elah, Shindou! Gue masih ganangkep ini aaah!"

Nah kenalin. Namanya Ibuki Munemasa, anak putih jabrik yang baruu aja gue omongin. Kalo gue disuruh deskripsiin tentang dia, gue bakal bilang kalo dia itu semacem basuke-senpai yang ganteng lahir dan batin cuman selalu ngaku-ngaku punya profesi sampingan—pawang mammoth.

Oke, barusan itu apa. Gue gangerti, plis. Nyebut dia gitu cuman gegara ramblingannya tentang gelar pawang mammoth kebanggaannya itu yang sampe sekarang nempel mulu di otak gue.

("Yang namanya pawang mammoth itu tuh orang yang bisa menjaga seekor mammoth dengan sepenuh hati dan bisa menaklukkan hati siapapun dengan kekuatannya yang melebihi mammoth! Bah, hati merak pun takluk padanya!"

—dan setelah itu dia bakal ketawa jahat.)

Ibuki, plis. Mammoth udah punah dari jaman kapan. Dan walaupun gue setuju sama pernyataan keduanya, gue masih bingung soal hati merak.

(Apa nyambungnya?)

Tapi tetep, sisi sarapnya cuman kumat kalo cuman ada dia, gue, dan temen-temen deket kita yang lain. Di luarnya, dia tetep basuke-senpai yang ganteng lahir-batin dan memancarkan aura blingbling kemana-mana tapi akademiknya tetep jauh dari kata ganteng, alias terjun bebas.

Kayak gini nih.

"Buset dah," gue udah gatau mau ngomong apalagi pas ngeliat isi kertas bindernya. Iyasih gue bersyukur ada progresnya, tapi kok gambar lingkarannya malah ditambah-tambahin sedemikian rupa sampe kayak bola basket?

"Maklum sih," dia cuman hela napas doang. "Gue udah gangerti lagi darisini mau diapain. Udah nggak tau lagi yang mana jari-jari."

"Yaiyalah!" gue sewot. "Lu nyoret-nyoretnya sebelum lu selesein soalnya, kan? Pake pulpen pula!"

Satu, dua, tiga—Ibuki nyengir kuda.

_(Jauh, jauh dari SMP Raimon, seseorang bermata elang yang lebih tua 3 tahun dari mereka terbersit kata-kata "kitakore!" sebelum bersin-bersin mendadak.)_

"Nihya," akhirnya gue melunak sendiri, "Jari-jari itu setengah hari garis tengah yang lo buat disitu. 2 garis diujung itu namanya tali busur. Ngerti disini?"

Mukanya sih muka-muka wibawa sensei yang baik, padahal sih dalem ati—_Shindou you maji awesome plis AHAHAHAHAH._

* * *

Gue bersyukuur banget les musim panasnya cuman sampai siang. Jadi begitu jam di kelas udah nunjukin jam 12 siang, semuanya langsung cabut rapi-rapi barang dan langsung berhamburan keluar kelas.

Ehgadeng, lagi-lagi Ibuki yang keluar kelas paling duluan.

"Ah elah itu anak. Jangan-jangan kayak kemaren lagi, langsung cabut ke lapangan basket deket sekolah."

Gue tau betul itu suara siapa. "...Hak, lu bukannya demen basket juga ya?"

Gue bukan manggil sepatu berhak tinggi ataupun seseorang yang namanya Hakim, plis. Yang barusan gue ajak ngomong itu Hakuryuu, si pelawak kelas bersisik naga putih. Iya, naga putih. Dari namanya aja udah ketahuan kok. Mana kulitnya putih-putih ala model, pula. Anaknya sih keliatannya hobi banget gigit orang dan songong karena sering bilang dirinya terhebat, tapi percaya sama gue—dia itu aslinya baik banget dan lawak. Yah, semacam tipikal tsundere gitudeh.

(Ini apaan ya ada yang teriak tetiba "TSUNDERE NDASMU"?)

"Doyan, sih." Cuman muka yang ngomong malah fokus ke hape. "Sekarang lagi males aja."

"Tumben, lo biasanya bakal bilang 'nggak akan ada yang boleh ngedahuluin gue ke lapangan basket itu kecuali gue sendiri!'"

"Gue baru nyadar kalo itu inspirasi nyolong dari anime favorit gue," dia nyalip gue. "Dan itu nggak hebat."

...gue mau ngakak ini astaga.

"Shindou jangan ngakak deh." Walhasil gue cuman senyum serem di belakang.

Dan oh, jangan kira cuman ada 3 orang yang keluar kelas lohya. Sebenernya masih ada satu orang lagi yang gue hampir lupa kenalin…

…dimana yang bersangkutan cuman mingkem sambil baca-baca buku pelajaran Kimia.

* * *

DUK, DUK, DUK.

Bahkan dari kejauhan udah bisa gue kenal betul rambut putih jabrik dan headband item, walaupun keliatan cuman kayak bayangan gerak dan gue gayakin dia udah ganti baju apa belom.

_Sasuga mammoth_, gue ketawa kecil.

Gue nengok kanan kiri lagi, dan oh-oh—Hakuryuu udah lari duluan kesana.

"HE MAIN NYOLONG-NYOLONG AJE LO ANJAY." Sasuga kuncup ultimate. Gue cuman bisa nepok jidat sambil setengah ngarep dia nggak bakal digebuk massa sekomplek pertokoan gegara suaranya.

Yang di samping gue cuman geleng-geleng.

Dan nggak lama kemudian, gue dan itu bocah pecinta kimia beneran udah nyampe di lapangan basket itu. Ibuki udah ganti baju, fiuh.

"Maaf ya tadi gue keloyoran," dia nyengir pepsoden. "Tangan gue kegatelan mau main."

"Apasih yang nggak kegatelan dari lo, Buk." Yap saudara-saudara, sang bocah pecinta kimia pun angkat suaraaaa.

"Asam hidrida tukang ninju diem aja deh." Simsalabim—4 perempatan di jidat Ibuki.

_Tukang ninju_, itu yang gue lupa. Jujur, Tetsukado Shin selalu keliatan kalem banget dimana-mana, sampe orang lain nggak akan nyangka kalo cowok berambut dobel-dan-komplementer dan jago kimia ini ternyata adalah pemain tinju kelas dunia.

Satu kalimat buat Tetsukado? Diam-diam menghanyutkan. _(:3

"Asam hidrida bukannya nggak ada, ya?"

(Baruu aja gue bilangin.)

Ibuki kicep putih-item, Tetsukado balik fokus ke bukunya, dan gue cuman bisa sweatdrop ngeliat tingkah mereka.

"Jangan sampee aja lo jelasin jenis-jenis hidrida lagi, Tetsu." Gue ketawa lagi. "Gimana kalo sekarang kita pulang aja—"

"Nggak."

Gue celingak-celinguk. Bentar, pantesan tadi Hakuryuu nggak kedengeran lagi suaranya.

"Kenapa Hak—"

Berdiri di samping Hakuryuu adalah 2 orang yang udah gue kenal baik di klub sepak bola SMP Raimon. Duaduanya emang kouhai gue, cuman kayaknya ada yang salah deh.

"Siang, Shindou-san."

"Kapteeen!"

Gue kicep di tempat. Duo ace-striker ngapain disini, coba? Pegangan tangan pula? Oi udahlah gue udah salah paham sama kalian gegara kejadian kemaren, jangan kasih karma secepet itu dong!

_Kebayang-bayang di pikiran gue, Hakuryuu nunjuk mereka berdua sambil ngomong, "Shindou, kouhai lo aja udah ada yang gandengaaan. Masa lo nggaak?"_

Sayangnya, tokoh utama headcanon gue yang super-duper absurd itu malah masang muka beringasan. "Buntut, jelasin ini."

Yang dipanggil Buntut balas melototin Hakuryuu. "Lo telat, Ncup."

"Telat darimana hah, orang gue yang suka duluan sama dia—"

"—ya masalahnya yang nembak dia duluan kan gue."

Yang direbutin, tiba-tiba kabur dari Buntut, dan BRUK—

"Kapten, aku takut! Aku nggak mau kalau sampai mereka ribut cuman karena masalahku…"

—dia nabrak Ibuki.

_(Eeeee, Kinako. Kamu salah orang, nak.)_

Yah lo pada taulah reaksi Ibuki 2 detik kemudian, secara dia jarang banget dipeluk-peluk cewek. Pawang mammoth gitu dia masih pyua, men. Komitmen nggak akan pacaran sampe lulus kuliah masih teguh dia pegang. _Duh gue jadi bingung nih mau ngikutin teladan siapa._

"Eeeee, Nanobana-san. Kamu salah orang! Kaptenmu di sampingku sini!" Sepaketan dengan muka semerah kuah tom yam.

Sayangnya dia gagal mengalihkan Kinako ke gue dengan tepat waktu, karena dalam hitungan satu, dua, tiga—Hakuryuu dan Buntut (a.k.a. Tsurugi Kyousuke, satu dari sekian kouhai kesayangan gue) langsung melempar pandangan membunuh ke arah Ibuki. Gue aja merinding.

Tapi sepaling nggak tatapan Tsurugi nggak segalak Hakuryuu.

"Mammoth-senpai, tolong kembalikan Kinako-ku."

Tuh kan. Masih ada sopan santunnya sama kakak kelas. Walaupun mukanya datar sih, tapi yaudahlah. _That's Tsurugi for you._

Untung Ibuki nggak gampang ngajak ribut orang (_nggak kayak di kehidupan sebelumnya_)_._ Kinako langsung dia lepasin, dan nggak lupa diselipin senyum pahlawan.

"Makasih, senpai. Kami duluan, ya."

Tap, tap, tap—dan 2 bocah itu menghilang di ujung jalan.

Dan sementara itu, Hakuryuu masih ngepul-ngepul ngeluarin asap putih imajiner dari kepalanya. Mukanya nggak segarang tadi, fiuh.

"...kenapa coba tadi lo lepasin, mammoth."

"Kenapa emang? Dia udah ada yang punya, gaada hak kita buat ngerebut balik."

(backsound koak-koak gagak)

"Lo gitu, ya." Seketika Hakuryuu ganti ekspresi seratus lapan puluh derajat, sampe gue nggak yakin kalo Hakuryuu yang sekarang masang muka melas kayak anak kucing itu Hakuryuu yang baru aja abis ngambek jantan sama adek kelasnya sendiri cuman karena masalah cewek. "Lo kan tau kalo gue udah nyimpen rasa sama itu mochi sejak SD, kok lo bisa-bisanya malah mihak sama bocah kemaren sore yang bahkan baru kenal dia di awal tahun pelajaran?"

"Gue cuman mau jalanin tugas sebagai pawang mammoth, itu aja."

Tetsukado nyaris ketawa ngakak kalo nggak gue sikut pinggangnya.

"LAH APA COBA HUBUNGANNYA PAWANG MAMMOTH SAMA URUSAN CEWEK—"

"—_I STAND ON THE RIGHT SIDE, MAN._"

"TERUS JADI SALAH GUE GITU? SALAH TEMEN-TEMEN GUE GITU? GITU YA, KAMU JAHAT DEH SAMA AKU. KITA PUTUS."

"EH TUNGGU YA HAK GAGITU JUGA MAKSUD GUE."

"TERUS MAKSUD LO GIMANA?"

Bola basket yang tiba-tiba nggelinding di tengah mereka langsung diambil dan dilambung-lambungin Ibuki ke lapangan. "Kuncup jangan mbanci. Kita selesaiin ini secara jantan. Yang duluan nyetak skor, dia yang salah. Toh lagian juga lo ngejer-ngejer gue kesini buat main basket bareng kan, bukan buat ngerebutin cewek?"

10 detik kemudian, 2 bocah berambut putih keliatan semangat main one-on-one di lapangan. Gue cuman diem merhatiin mereka (karena gue gangerti basket jadi mana berani gue nyotoy), dan Tetsukado baru selesai baca buku Kimia-nya yang super tebel.

.

.

"Hidrogen iodida. Persis kayak inisial nama mereka. Asem kayak keseharian mereka."

"Sepaling nggak mereka bukan hidrida, Tetsu. Tapi kita juga sama asemnya kayak mereka."

* * *

_[ —tsuzuku. ]_

* * *

_author's note._

Yo, Ayumu disini! Baru kembali setelah ketimbun UAS dan nyaris setengahnya terjun bebaaaas! /o/

Nggak banyak yang mau kucurcolin disini *yaudah*, tapi yang jelas prompt untuk chap kali ini adalah _pawang mammoth_ dari Kimeka Hikaru-san! Makasih banget loh Hikaruu! Berkat ini aku jadi belajar menistakan orang dikit-dikit~ /hus/ Jujur, walaupun ini niat aslinya untuk nistain Ibuki, kok jatoh-jatohnya malah Hakuryuu sama Shindou ikut ternistakan, ya? HAHAHAH udahlah biarin aja deh. :D

Dan oh, soal gaya nulis yang rada nyablak ini mungkin cuman untuk chapter ini. Huf, susah juga nulis pake bahasa ini (padahal di blog udah kebiasaan). /desh/

But anyways, chapter depan mungkin mau masukin one-shot lama (yang KyouKina ituloh), tapi entahlah aku masih nggak mateng rencana nih, huhuhu. ;u;

Sekian dariku, dan makasih udah baca! .w.)/

Salam loncat,  
Ayumu N.


End file.
